20 Stycznia 2008
TVP 1 05:50 Fitness club - odc. 9/26; serial TVP 06:10 Fitness club - odc. 10/26; serial TVP 06:40 Był taki dzień - 20 stycznia; felieton 06:44 Żuczek 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowa orkiestra; program dla dzieci 08:25 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show - odc. 8; program edukacyjny 08:35 Teleranek - magazyn 09:05 Zwycięski gol (Shot at Glory); film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000) 10:55 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny 11:25 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Przebojowa noc 13:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( studio ) 13:45 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( I seria ) 14:35 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( studio ) 14:50 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( II seria ) 15:30 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - loty ( studio ) 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Planeta Ziemia - odc. 4 Jaskinie (Planet Earth 4 Caves) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 26; teleturniej 18:10 Szkoda gadać - odc. 18; program rozrywkowy 18:40 Przebojowa noc 19:00 Wieczorynka - Gumisie - Jeden dzień z życia ogra, odc 44 (Disney's Adventure of the Gummi Bears / Ogre For A Day ep. 44); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 14 - Sztuka i władza - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:15 Zakochana Jedynka - Wyznania nałogowej karierowiczki (Confessions of a Sociopathic Social Climber) - txt str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2005) 22:50 Uczta kinomana - Benny i Joon (Benny and Joon); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1993) 00:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc. 5 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 01:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Idiota - odc. 6 (Idiota); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.ROSJA (2003) 02:15 Kinematograf; magazyn 02:40 Wratislavia Cantans 2006 - Emma Kirkby; koncert 03:30 Był taki dzień - 20 stycznia; felieton 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 07:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 552; serial TVP 08:10 Wielcy odkrywcy - Benedykt Polak; cykl reportaży 08:20 Wyjechani - txt str.777; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 08:50 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 09:05 Gala boksu zawodowego - Nowy Jork 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wioska Himba - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:25 Wstęp do filmu National Geographic 10:35 Miesiąc z National Geographic - Gabon. Triumf natury (Gabon: Triumph of the Wild) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Gwiazdy w południe - Ivanhoe (Ivanhoe); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1982) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1481 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 920 Gratulacje; telenowela TVP 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Ewa Śnieżanka i Edward Hulewicz 16:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 316 Dobre chęci; serial TVP 17:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 4 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 5 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Sport Telegram 18:55 Pogoda 19:10 Podróże z żartem - Rosja ; program rozrywkowy 20:05 Dracula: wampir bez zębów (Dracula: Dead and Loving it); komedia kraj prod.Francja, USA (1995) 21:40 Raport specjalny - odc. 2/16 (Threat Matrix ep. Patriot Act); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2003) 22:30 Ulice Kultury - (52); magazyn 22:50 Grzechy po polsku - (10) Antysemityzm; program Kamili Dreckiej 23:40 Pola X (Pola X); dramat kraj prod.Francja, Japonia (1999) 01:45 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Pierwsza miłość (559) 6:40 Pierwsza miłość (560) 7:15 Gadżet i Gadżetinis (19) 7:45 Tutenstein (11) 8:15 Power Rangers (297) 8:45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (37) 9:45 Słoneczny patrol (207) 10:45 Niebo czy ziemia 12:45 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku 14:45 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 15:45 Sue Thomas: Słyszące oczy FBI (13) 16:45 Świat według Kiepskich: Powóz zajechał (37) 17:15 Świat według Kiepskich: Ciemna randka (38) 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Hacker z urojenia (173) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Miodowe lata: Niespodzianka urodzinowa (14) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (66) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (67) 21:55 Studio LOTTO 22:00 Otwórz oczy 0:35 Sposób użycia (3) 1:05 Rozmowy nocą (3) 1:20 Magazyn sportowy 3:20 Nocne randki 4:45 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! stereo 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Niania serial komedia stereo 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN stereo 10:55 Kawa na ławę stereo 11:45 Superniania 2 inne stereo 12:40 Goonies film przygodowy stereo 15:00 Taniec z gwiazdami inne 16:30 Co za tydzień 16:55 Niania serial komedia stereo 17:30 Hela w opałach 3 serial komedia stereo 18:00 Milionerzy stereo 19:00 Fakty stereo 19:25 Sport stereo 19:35 Pogoda stereo 19:45 Uwaga! stereo 20:00 Odwróceni serial sensacyjny 20:55 Odwróceni serial sensacyjny 21:55 Kuba Wojewódzki 2 inne stereo 22:55 Tajemnice Smallville serial S-F stereo 23:50 Monkey's Mask, The film sensacyjny stereo 01:40 Telesklep 02:00 Uwaga! TVN 7 05:15 Maraton Uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 05:45 Telesklep 07:45 Wyścig po kasę - programu interaktywnego 08:35 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial przygodowy odc. 3/26 reż. Joe Coppoletta, Harley Cokeliss i inni, Francja/ USA 1997 09:35 Olivier i przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 1/14 USA 2003 10:05 Olivier i przyjaciele - serial komediowy odc. 2/14 USA 2003 10:35 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 20/26 Niemcy 2004 11:40 Wehikuł czasu - film SF reż. George Pal, wyk. Rod Taylor, Alan Young, Yvette Mimieux, Sebastian Cabot USA 1960 13:45 Amerykański kawaler - serial odc. 1/7 14:45 Życie na fali - serial obyczajowy odc. 2/27 reż. Daniel Attias, David Barrett i inni, USA 2003 15:40 Ryzykanci - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/12 USA 2004 16:40 Batman Forever - film przygodowy reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Val Kilmer, Tommy Lee Jones, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman USA 1995 19:05 Bombonierka - program rozrywkowy 20:05 Cień - film przygodowy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Penelope Ann Miller, John Lone, Peter Boyle USA 1994 22:15 Nowy wspaniały świat - film SF reż. Leslie Libman, Larry Williams, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Leonard Nimoy, Tim Guinee, Rya Kihlstedt USA 1998 00:00 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny odc. 16/23 reż. Tim Matheson, Allison Anders i inni, USA 2003 01:00 Projekt Viper - film horror reż. Jay Andrews, wyk. Patrick Muldoon, Theresa Russell, Curtis Armstrong, Joe Avalon USA 2002 02:45 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy TV 4 05:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 05:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:10 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:35 VIP - program kulturalny 07:00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 08:50 Powrót Arabeli - serial familijny odc. 24 reż. Václav Vorlícek, Czechosłowacja 1979 09:30 Asterix Gal - film animowany reż. Ray Goossens, wyk. Francja 1967 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 13:00 Roswell - serial SF odc. 19 USA 2001 14:00 VIP - program kulturalny 14:30 Zakochane gwiazdy: Britney i Kelvin - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki: Mecz Wkręt-Met Domex Częstochowa - J.W. Construction Polit 17:15 Bobry - film dokumentalny reż. Stephen Low, wyk. USA 1988 18:00 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch: Pozytywna wibracja - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 23 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 20:30 Sex FM - serial komediowy odc. 5 reż. Jakub Miszczak, Polska 2007 21:05 Intruz - thriller reż. David Bailey, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charles Powell, Nastassja Kinski, Molly Parker Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 1999 23:05 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 00:10 Big Brother Show - reality show 01:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 02:15 VIP - program kulturalny 02:35 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 03:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03:50 Big Brother Show - reality show 05:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 05:35 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Władca zwierząt - serial przygodowy odc. 9/22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 07:00 Obieżyświat: Dobre i fatalne żarcie: przewodnik - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/26 08:00 Niedzielnik - program religijny 09:00 Autostrada do nieba - serial obyczajowy odc. 69 reż. Michael Landon, USA 1984 10:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 3 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:00 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:30 Hokeiści - dramat obyczajowy reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Yannick Bisson, Peter MacNeill, Dean McDermott, Jason Blicker Kanada 1989 14:00 Ale numer! - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Uwaga, żarty - program rozrywkowy 15:00 Amazing Race - Niesamowity wyścig - reality show odc. 12 16:00 Star Trek: Historyk - serial SF odc. 50 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 17:00 Star Trek: Droga do domu - serial SF odc. 51 reż. Anton Leader, Don McDougall, USA 1966 18:00 Najgorszy polski kierowca - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 19:30 Puls raport - program informacyjny 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport - program informacyjny 20:00 Szalona rzeka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bruce Pittman, wyk. Richard Thomas, Kate Vernon, Nigel Bennett, Mairon Bennett USA 1997 22:00 Puls raport - program informacyjny 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport - program informacyjny 22:35 Czerwona stodoła - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Brauer, wyk. Ernest Borgnine, Kimberly Norris, Kate Peckham, Will David Young USA 2003 00:30 Puls tygodnia - przegląd wydarzeń 01:30 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 02:00 Hollywood Safari - serial przygodowy odc. 3 reż. Joel Bender, Bryan Goeres, Wlk. Brytania 2001 TVP Info 06:37 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:59 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:28 Nasza Telewizja - Nasza telewizja - Anna Dymna; felieton 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Nasza Telewizja - Nasza telewizja - Ewa Błaszczyk; felieton 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Nasza Telewizja - Nasza telewizja - Anna Dymna; felieton 15:05 Życie raz jeszcze - Takie małe marzenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Cud nad Hanem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - skrót; STEREO 01:32 Serwis info; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda; STEREO 02:01 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 06:37 SpełniONA w biznesie; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:51 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:03 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis info; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw 07:50 Kulisy 08:00 Tydzień Białoruski 08:20 Rosyjski głos 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Przegląd Ukraiński 08:59 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 09:01 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:28 Nasza Telewizja - Nasza telewizja - Anna Dymna; felieton 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:01 O co chodzi?; program publicystyczny; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:27 Nasza Telewizja - Nasza telewizja - Ewa Błaszczyk; felieton 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Jacek Sobala - zapraszam; program publicystyczny; STEREO 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:55 Pogoda; STEREO 14:01 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Stadion INFO - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:02 Nasza Telewizja - Nasza telewizja - Anna Dymna; felieton 15:05 Życie raz jeszcze - Takie małe marzenia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:28 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Cud nad Hanem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Pod Twoją Obronę 17:15 Cała naprzód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Obiektyw, Info 18:20 Panorama Litewska 18:30 U źródeł wiary 19:00 TS Wisła Can - Pack Kraków - Energa - Katarzynki Toruń 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:44 Pogoda; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Sport 22:10 Telemagiel 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Harrachov - skrót; STEREO 01:32 Serwis info; STEREO 01:57 Pogoda; STEREO 02:01 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1377; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1378; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Klan - odc. 1379; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1380; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Klan - odc. 1381; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 M jak miłość - odc. 531; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Ziarno - Ziarno 212; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki - odc.1/7 Nareszcie wiosna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (3); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 902* - Nowy nauczyciel; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 168; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański - Anioł Pański 195 (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2007); STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - Między ziemią a niebem 168; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. NMP Wniebowziętej we Lwówku; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 U fryzjera - odc. 11 Konkurs; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 U fryzjera - odc. 12 Ład korporacyjny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (3); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Miejsce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Puchalszczyzna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Bóg dał, Bug wziął; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Nie płacz, kiedy odjadę... (Wanda Sieradzka - de Ruig); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Szansa na Sukces - Tercet Egzotyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 532; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 63 - Gobliny w obłokach (Goblin aboved); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 4/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (20); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Szkoda gadać - odc. 18; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:10 Czas dla kibica - Hokej na lodzie - PLH: Naprzód Janów - Podhale Nowy Targ; STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 532; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno - Ziarno 212; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 63 - Gobliny w obłokach (Goblin aboved); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 4/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zaproszenie - Bóg dał, Bug wziął; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 U fryzjera - odc. 11 Konkurs; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 U fryzjera - odc. 12 Ład korporacyjny; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 902* - Nowy nauczyciel; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Piotr Słonimski (Paryż - Francja); felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:45 Miejsce; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Pola Negri - życie jest marzeniem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 02:55 Gala boksu zawodowego - Nowy Jork (Nowy Jork) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 07:05 Zwarcie - Michał Tomczak - odc. 39; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Trzecia tercja; magazyn hokejowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. ' 82 - Polska - Francja; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Z archiwum TVP - Agata Jabłońska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa debata; STEREO 11:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (sprinty) (Heerenveen (sprinty)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 12:30 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Anterselva (bieg masowy kobiet) (Anterselva (bieg masowy kobiet)) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 14:00 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (sprinty) (Heerenveen (sprinty)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 15:20 Sprint; STEREO 15:25 Puchar Świata w biathlonie - Anterselva (bieg masowy mężczyzn) (Anterselva (bieg masowy mężczyzn)) kraj prod.Włochy (2008); STEREO 16:30 Sprint; STEREO 16:35 MŚ w łyżwiarstwie szybkim - Heerenveen (sprinty) (Heerenveen (sprinty)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 17:25 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sprint; STEREO 18:00 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Koszykówka kobiet - PLKK: Wisła - Energa; STEREO 20:25 Gala boksu zawodowego - Nowy Jork (Gołota - Mollo; Trinidad - Jones Jr.) (Nowy Jork (Gołota - Mollo; Trinidad - Jones Jr.)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 22:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 22:55 Sprint; STEREO 23:00 Gala boksu zawodowego - Nowy Jork (Alexander - Corley; Karmazin - Bunema) (Nowy Jork (Alexander - Corley; Karmazin - Bunema)) kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO 00:30 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Projekt Kronos 8:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 10:00 Na deser 12:00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2-ost.) 14:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Talent do życia 16:00 Potyczki Amy (15) 17:00 Potyczki Amy (16) 18:00 Śledztwo hollywoodzkiej mamy 20:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Lisica 22:00 Słowo honoru 0:00 Proch, zdrada i spisek (2-ost.) 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer: Lisica 4:00 Projekt Kronos Ale Kino! 8:00 Spóźnieni przechodnie 9:45 A Hard Day's Night 11:20 Ludzie zza kamery: Obiekty w filmie 11:40 Chunhyang 13:45 Trzech mężczyzn i mała dama 15:35 Senator Bulworth 17:30 Arachnofobia 19:25 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Duchy 20:00 Poirot: Co masz w ogródeczku? 21:05 Poirot: Kradzież obligacji za milion dolarów 22:10 Noc słoneczników 0:20 Taki piękny kraj 2:05 ostatni seans: Tylko dla dorosłych 3:50 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 6:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 7:00 Życie zwierząt: Morza 7:30 Życie zwierząt: Powietrze 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 9:00 Małpi biznes (9) 9:30 Małpi biznes (10) 10:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Głód niedźwiedzia - pożywienie 11:00 Świat przyrody: Zaginione krokodyle faraonów 12:00 Żyjące smoki: Gady przyszłości 13:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (15) 13:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (16) 14:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Czarnoczube żarłacze rafowe, smoki z Komodo i nosorożec biały 14:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Żarłacze białe, krokodyle różańcowe, szympansy i foki Weddela 15:00 Życie zwierząt: Morza 15:30 Życie zwierząt: Powietrze 16:00 Siedem śmiertelnych ataków 17:00 Pojedynek na bagnach 18:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (1) 18:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 19:00 Ulica lemurów (3) 19:30 Ulica lemurów (4) 20:00 Lwy - szpieg w stadzie 21:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (3) 22:00 Jaglavak 23:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Akcja ratunkowa na pustyni 0:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (5) 0:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (6) 1:00 Ulica lemurów (3) 1:30 Ulica lemurów (4) 2:00 Lwy - szpieg w stadzie 3:00 Ekstremalne zwierzęta (3) 4:00 Jaglavak 5:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Akcja ratunkowa na pustyni AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne (84) 7:00 Szczury wodne (85) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (11) 9:00 Babski oddział 2 (12) 10:00 Raven (2) 11:00 Raven (3) 12:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (15) 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 4 (16) 14:00 Tropem zbrodni (6) 14:55 Szczury wodne (84) 15:55 Szczury wodne (85) 16:50 Zawód glina (1) 17:15 Paco i jego ludzie (1) 19:00 Więzy krwi (3) 20:00 Puls miasta (8) 21:00 Ten sam dzień (8) 22:00 Raport o zagrożeniach (3) 23:00 Zawód glina (1) 23:30 Paco i jego ludzie (1) 1:15 Więzy krwi (3) 2:15 Puls miasta (8) 3:15 Ten sam dzień (8) 4:15 Raport o zagrożeniach (3) BBC Entertainment 6:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 6:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 7:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (1) 8:05 Życie w Hollyoaks (2) 8:30 Życie w Hollyoaks (3) 8:55 Życie w Hollyoaks (4) 9:20 Życie w Hollyoaks (5) 9:50 Doktor Who (1) 10:40 Doktor Who (2) 11:30 Doktor Who (3) 12:20 Doktor Who (4) 13:10 Doktor Who (5) 14:00 Dalziel i Pascoe (1) 14:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (2) 15:40 Dalziel i Pascoe (3) 16:30 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 17:20 Biuro (1) 17:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 18:20 Graham Norton (7) 19:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 20:00 Życie na Marsie (1) 21:00 Przekręty (1) 22:00 Milczący świadek (7) 23:00 Budząc zmarłych (7) 0:00 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) 0:50 Życie na Marsie (1) 1:40 Przekręty (1) 2:30 Milczący świadek (6) 3:20 Biuro (1) 3:50 Catherine Tate i jej Show 4:20 Budząc zmarłych (7) 5:10 Szkoła na Waterloo Road (7) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 6:50 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 7:20 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 7:45 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 8:15 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (1) 8:40 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 9:05 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 9:35 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 10:30 Forsa na strychu (3) 10:55 Forsa na strychu (4) 11:20 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:45 James Martin i jego ogród (7) 12:10 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina (7) 12:40 Gino D'Campo - powrót do Meksyku (1) 13:05 W poszukiwaniu perfekcji (7) 13:35 Kuchenne koszmary (1) 14:25 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 15:20 Jak znaleźć męża (7) 16:10 Forsa na strychu (7) 16:35 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 17:05 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 18:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 19:00 Ale dom! (7) 20:00 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (7) 21:00 Forsa na strychu (7) 21:30 Wielkie sprzątanie (1) 22:00 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 23:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 0:00 Ale dom! (7) 0:50 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (7) 1:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 2:00 Przywrócić chwałę (7) 2:55 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (7) 3:40 Mary, królowa sklepów (1) 4:30 Ale dom! (7) 5:20 Domy - ekstremalne metamorfozy (7) Canal + 7:00 Życie w obrazkach 8:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (22) 8:30 Diabeł ubiera się u Prady 10:25 Statyści 12:30 Szalona odwaga 14:30 Cleaverville 16:05 Wyznania gejszy 18:35 Cztery poziomo: Zaciek (7/12) 19:05 Niezły kanał (3) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Premiera: Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 21:55 Prognoza na życie 23:45 Rozpustnik 1:45 Noc żywych kretynów 3:20 Salto 5:05 Ergo Proxy (6) 5:35 Cztery poziomo (7/12) 6:05 Pingwiny. Opowieść o ptakach, które pragnęły zostać rybami Canal + Film 7:00 Rodzina Leśniewskich 8:30 Kraina obfitości 10:30 Aktualności filmowe 11:00 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy (21) 11:30 Miłość na zamówienie 13:05 Deser: Cyd 13:35 Siła spokoju 15:35 Boże Narodzenie 17:30 Holiday 19:40 Kuchnia filmowa "Holiday" 20:00 Moja wielka wściekła rodzina 21:50 Alibi 23:20 Bunt. Sprawa Litwinienki 1:10 Plac Zbawiciela 3:00 Za ile mnie pokochasz? 4:35 American Pie: Wakacje Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:00 Piłka nożna: Premiership Plus 11:45 Remes Cup 2008 12:00 Piłka nożna: Liga francuska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 16:00 Wielkie czasopisma (1/3) 16:55 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 18:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 20:55 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 23:00 Sport+ 1:15 Remes Cup 2008 1:30 Złap sport extra 2:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 5:00 Moby Hotel Cartoon Network 6:00 Bliźniaki Cramp 6:50 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? 7:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 8:30 Fantastyczna czwórka 8:55 Fantastyczna czwórka 9:20 Liga Sprawiedliwych 9:45 Liga Sprawiedliwych 10:00 Ben 10 10:30 Ben 10 11:00 Storm Hawks 11:30 Młodzi Tytani 11:55 Robotboy 12:45 Ed, Edd i Eddy 13:15 Laboratorium Dextera 13:40 Atomówki 14:05 Harcerz Lazlo 14:30 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 14:45 Ufolągi 15:10 Bliźniaki Cramp 15:35 Nieustraszeni bracia Adrenalini 15:50 Baranek Shaun 16:00 KND 60 16:50 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Storm Hawks 18:00 Jetsonowie spotykają Flintstonów 19:40 Scooby-Doo 20:00 Ben 10 20:20 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:05 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally 7:35 Make It Funky! 9:30 Nic wielkiego 11:00 Pani Soffel 12:55 Motyle są wolne 14:45 Ostatnia audycja 16:30 Słoneczni chłopcy 18:20 Kiedy Harry poznał Sally 20:00 Strefa mroku: Supernova 21:30 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Walki kociaków 22:00 Strefa mroku. Premiera: Mistrzowie horroru 2 (3) 23:00 Ray 1:30 Nadzy 3:40 Zagrożenie dla społeczeństwa 5:15 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Najlepiej opłacane aktorki Zone Club 6:00 Szkoła tańca Jilliny (6) 6:30 Przyjęcia specjalne (16) 7:00 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett (30) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (6) 8:00 Randka na Manhattanie (12) 8:30 Modny świat (754) 9:00 Porządek musi być (11) 9:30 Porządek musi być (12) 10:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) 11:00 Randka na Manhattanie (12) 11:30 Sobota w kuchni: Ben O'Donoghue i Paul Merrett (30) 12:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (6) 12:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (7) 13:00 Przyjęcia specjalne (16) 13:30 Modny świat (754) 14:00 Piękni (12) 14:30 Randka na czas (42) 15:00 Zmieniamy lokal (12) 15:30 Porządek musi być (11) 16:00 Porządek musi być (12) 16:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (4) 17:30 Randka na czas (42) 18:00 Randka na czas (43) 18:30 Piękni (12) 19:00 Zmień swój styl (11) 20:00 Zmieniamy lokal (12) 20:30 Randka na Manhattanie (12) 21:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (12) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (20) 23:00 Nawiedzone miejsca (4) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (66) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (20) 2:00 Klinika snu (6) 2:30 Nawiedzone miejsca (12) 3:30 Piękni (12) 4:00 Zmieniamy lokal (12) 4:30 Randka na Manhattanie (12) 5:00 Porządek musi być (11) 5:30 Porządek musi być (12) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brudna robota: Pogromca termitów 7:00 Brudna robota: Resztki z kasyna 8:00 Piąty bieg 8:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wózki widłowe 9:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Poduszki powietrzne/Lodowiska/Materace 9:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Pojazdy opancerzone/Windy/Sery 10:00 W poszukiwaniu nieznanego (3) 10:30 Szalona prędkość: Superszybkie pociągi 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (3) 12:00 Brudna robota: Pogromca termitów 13:00 Brudna robota: Resztki z kasyna 14:00 Piąty bieg 14:30 Bezwzględne maszyny - transatlantyckie starcie: Wózki widłowe 15:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Kilka słów prawdy o starych mitach 16:00 Brainiac (8) 17:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (37) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (38) 18:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Stadion pierwszoligowy 19:00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (2) 20:00 Wielkie rzeczy (3) 21:00 Niezniszczalni (5) 21:30 Niezniszczalni (6) 22:00 Plemiona XXI wieku: Kowboje 23:00 Brudna robota: Opiekun pingwinów (36) 0:00 O krok od śmierci: Zagubieni w afrykańskim buszu 1:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Szkocja 2:00 Godzina zero: Lima 3:00 Producenci motocykli: Mike Metzger kontra Larry Linkogle 4:00 Broń przyszłości: Drapieżniki 5:00 Tajemnice tragedii: Łodzie Discovery Science 6:00 Robotica (3) 7:00 Brainiac (13) 8:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 9:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 10:00 Megadrapieżniki 11:00 Zrozumieć jaskinie 12:00 Robotica (3) 13:00 Brainiac (13) 14:00 Niezbite dowody: Śmierć kliniczna 15:00 Przywróceni życiu (3) 16:00 Megadrapieżniki 17:00 Zrozumieć jaskinie 18:00 Robotica (4) 19:00 Brainiac (1) 20:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Wojna 20:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Zdradliwe wody 21:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Zagubiony na morzu 22:00 Tylko dla twardzieli: Poręczyciele 23:00 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego 0:00 Robotica (4) 1:00 Brainiac (1) 2:00 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Wojna 2:30 Prawdziwe bohaterstwo: Zdradliwe wody 3:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko: Zagubiony na morzu 3:50 Tylko dla twardzieli: Poręczyciele 4:40 Kontrowersyjne wynalazki: Doskonała pułapka na myszy 5:10 Zrozumieć kontrolerów ruchu lotniczego Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Wojna o Falklandy 7:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 8:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 9:00 Królowa Matka 10:00 Kim był Mojżesz? 11:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 12:00 Wojna o Falklandy 13:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 14:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 15:00 Królowa Matka 16:00 Kim był Mojżesz? 17:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 18:00 Wojna o Falklandy 19:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 20:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 21:00 Królowa Matka 22:00 Kim był Mojżesz? 23:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 0:00 Wojna o Falklandy 1:00 Katastrofa w kopalni Sago 2:00 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 3:00 Królowa Matka 3:55 Kim był Mojżesz? 4:45 Tajemnicze wyprawy: Eastern State - więzienie horroru 5:35 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Ostatnia godzina Roberta Maxwella Disney Channel 6:00 Cafe Myszka 6:25 Lilo i Stitch 6:50 Byle do przerwy 7:15 Kim Kolwiek 7:40 Brenda i pan Whiskers 8:00 Przygody Timmy'ego 8:25 Nowa szkoła króla 8:45 Wymiennicy 9:05 Amerykański smok Jake Long 9:30 Kim Kolwiek 9:55 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:00 Hannah Montana 10:25 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 10:30 Lis i pies 12:00 Byle do przerwy 12:25 Cafe Myszka 12:50 Goofy i inni 13:15 Kacza paczka 13:40 Legenda Tarzana 14:00 Byle do przerwy 14:25 Nowa szkoła króla 14:45 Brenda i pan Whiskers 15:10 Goofy i inni 15:35 Cafe Myszka 16:00 A Goofy Movie 17:35 Lilo i Stitch 18:00 Kim Kolwiek 18:20 Byle do przerwy 18:45 Klasyka Disneya 18:55 Klasyka Disneya 19:00 102 dalmatyńczyki 20:40 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:05 Cory w Białym Domu 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya Jetix 6:00 Jerry i paczka 6:20 Jerry i paczka 6:45 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 Iggy Arbuckle 7:50 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Yin Yang Yo! 9:50 Yin Yang Yo! 10:15 W.I.T.C.H. 10:40 Team Galaxy 11:05 Ach, ten Andy! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Kino Jetix: Nigdy nie zadzieraj z Rustym 13:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 14:00 Kinomania 14:10 Jerry i paczka 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Yin Yang Yo! 15:30 W.I.T.C.H. 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 Iggy Arbuckle 18:50 Kinomania 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Naruto 20:15 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 20:40 Wojownicze żółwie ninja 21:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana 22:30 MegaMan NT Warrior 22:55 Naruto 23:15 Naruto 23:40 Naruto 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 6:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 9:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 13:00 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Antholz (Włochy) 13:45 Skoki narciarskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Harrachovie (Czechy) 15:30 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 17:30 Winterpark Weekend 17:45 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 18:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 20:00 Rajdy terenowe: Rajd Dakar 20:30 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 21:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 0:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne 1:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej Australian Open w Melbourne Eurosport 2 3:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 4:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 4:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 5:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 5:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 6:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 9:30 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal (Niemcy) 10:30 Gooooal!: Puchar Narodów Afryki 11:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cortina d'Ampezzo (Włochy) 12:15 Kombinacja norweska: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Klingenthal (Niemcy) 12:45 Wiadomości weekendowe 13:00 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kreischbergu 14:30 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 15:30 Gooooal!: Puchar Narodów Afryki 16:00 Snooker: Turniej Masters w Londynie 19:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 19:30 Narciarstwo dowolne: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kreischbergu 20:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 21:00 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 22:00 Siatkówka kobiet: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Pekinie 23:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 23:15 Piłka nożna: Puchar Narodów Afryki 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe HBO 6:00 Miesiąc miodowy z mamusią 7:30 Zaklęte serca 9:00 Gwiezdne wrota 10 (3) 9:45 Na psa urok 11:25 Mój pierwszy ślub 13:00 Potyczki z Jeannie 15:00 Trzy siostry 17:00 Diabeł w pudełku 18:35 Czy dzieci pozwolą 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Amatorski projekt 21:45 Nie-ostry dyżur 23:25 Californication (10) 23:55 Hostel 1:30 Obłąkana miłość 3:10 Niespełnione pragnienia 4:35 Drag Kings w trasie 5:30 Cinema, cinema HBO 2 6:00 Na dobre i złe 7:25 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2007 8:55 Dżungla 10:15 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 12:10 Między niebem a ziemią 13:50 Aryjska para 15:45 Lustrzana maska 17:25 Przygoda na Antarktydzie 19:25 Super tata 21:00 Edison 22:40 Ukryta tożsamość 0:15 Płotka 2:05 Cinema, cinema 2:30 Ponura tajemnica 4:10 Po sezonie HBO Comedy 10:00 Tylko ty 11:50 Kalamazoo? 13:35 Humor Orientu 15:15 Tylko ty 17:05 Kalamazoo? 18:50 Humor Orientu 20:30 Premiera: Lucky Louie (12) 21:00 Palec 22:30 Demon drugiej młodości 23:55 Lucky Louie (12) 0:25 Straszny film 4 1:45 Gdzie dwóch się bije 3:05 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 8:30 Bajki 8:35 Bajki: Pomysłowy wnuczek (5) 8:40 Bajki: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (3) 8:50 Bajki: Dlaczego słoń chciał polecieć na Księżyc 9:05 Rodzina do kina 9:10 Rodzina do kina: Pan Samochodzik i praskie tajemnice 10:40 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - kronika na życzenie 11:15 Seans w Iluzjonie 11:20 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 11:50 Seans w Iluzjonie: Dziewczęta z Nowolipek 13:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Taki mały dystans 13:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 14:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Szczęściarz Antoni 15:25 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Perepeczko 15:30 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Marek Perepeczko: Janosik 17:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 17:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Doktor Ewa: Pożegnania (9-ost.) 18:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii 18:35 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Przyłbice i kaptury: Jutro bitwa (9-ost.) 19:45 Na ekranie i na planie (124) 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Rajska jabłoń 22:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 22:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Paciorki jednego różańca 0:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Przeprowadzka 0:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Los wybrał Łęczną 0:45 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki 0:50 Seans. Pan na ekranie - Tadeusz Łomnicki: Niewinni czarodzieje 2:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 2:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Aktorzy prowincjonalni 4:10 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 10:00 Muzyka sakralna: Serce Bacha, moment łaski w Vezelay 10:55 Muzyka sakralna: Johann Sebastian Bach: Wielka Msza h-moll 12:45 Muzyka sakralna: Recital klawesynowy Benjamina Alarda 13:30 Muzyka sakralna: Miasta 2007 13:35 Sekwencje Jazz i Classic 17:00 'A Little Nightmare Music' 18:05 Koncert sylwestrowy z Berlina 19:00 Herbert von Karajan: Wspomnienia 19:55 Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy: IV symfonia A-dur 'Włoska' op. 90 20:30 Classic Dance: 'Zakochany Schubert' 21:05 Classic Dance: 'Requiem' 22:05 Classic Dance: Bruno Fontaine gra Mozarta 23:10 Classic Dance: Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Koncert fortepianowy B-dur KV 595 0:00 Około północy: W imię jazzu: Miasta 2005 1:05 Sekwencje Jazz 2:00 Około północy: Barney Wilen, reszta twojego życia 3:00 Sekwencje Jazz 4:00 Około północy: Terry Callier na żywo z New Morning, 2003 5:05 Sekwencje Jazz MiniMini 6:00 Miś Uszatek (53) 6:10 Miś Uszatek (54) 6:20 Miś Uszatek (55) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (26) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (44) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (11) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (37) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (35) 8:00 Noddy (32) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 8:15 Krecik (4) 8:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (6) 8:50 Rumcajs (27) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (19) 9:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (26) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (22) 9:45 Bracia koala (46) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (23) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (16) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (20) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (24) 11:00 Noddy (31) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku - nauka języka francuskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Krecik (3) 11:35 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (5) 11:50 Rumcajs (26) 12:00 Barbie Wróżkolandia: Magia tęczy 12:55 Fifi Niezapominajka (1) 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy (22) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (5) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (28) 14:00 Miś Uszatek (50) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (51) 14:20 Miś Uszatek (52) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (25) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (43) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (10) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (36) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (34) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 1 (18) 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok (25) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (21) 16:45 Bracia koala (45) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (22) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (15) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (19) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 18:00 Tabaluga 2 (26) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (46) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (21) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (2) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (6) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (1) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Starter 9:00 Made 10:00 Wanna Come In? 11:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 11:30 Wanna Come In? 12:00 True Life 12:30 Made 13:30 Bazar MTV 14:00 MTV wkręca 14:30 Pojedynek gwiazd 15:00 Viva La Bam 15:30 MTV wkręca 16:00 Penetratorzy 16:30 Życie Ryana 17:00 Date My Mom 18:00 True Life 19:00 Daleko od domu 19:30 Uparty jak Hogan 20:30 Popcorn 21:00 Trick It Out 21:30 Zakochaj się w Tili Tequili 22:00 Przerysowani 22:30 True Life 23:00 Happy Tree Friends 23:30 Alt.mtv 0:00 MTV Rocks 0:30 Superrock 1:00 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 7:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 8:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg 9:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Zrobione ze stali 10:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Budowla z cegieł 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Betonowe cuda 12:00 Niezwykłe ujęcia National Geographic 13:00 Premiera: Plemienna odyseja: Wodaabe 14:00 Z pamiętnika cyjona 15:00 Podniebne potwory 16:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Leśny intruz 17:00 Mój niezwykły mózg: Urodzony geniusz 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 19:00 Samoloty wojskowe: Epoka odrzutowców 20:00 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Maltę 20:30 Premiera: Opowieści frontowe: Niszczyciel statków handlowych 21:00 Premiera: Pirackie skarby 23:00 Zagadki śmierci: Pirackie skarby Jamesa Avery'ego 0:00 Za kulisami: Strefa śmierci w Iraku 1:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnice Loch Ness 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Bitwa o Maltę 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Niszczyciel statków handlowych 3:00 Pirackie skarby 5:00 Zagadki śmierci: Pirackie skarby Jamesa Avery'ego Planete 5:45 Racje i emocje: Drogi do Europy z myślą o zwierzętach (2/8) 6:20 Racje i emocje: Ogrody zoologiczne i parki dzikich zwierząt - spójrzmy rzetelnie jeszcze raz (3/8) 6:55 Racje i emocje: Obszary chronione - równowaga wspólnego istnienia (4/8) 7:25 Przygoda z przyrodą: Tygrys (15-ost.) 8:15 Racje i emocje: Zielone miasta - ochrona przyrody (5/8) 8:55 Racje i emocje: Przyroda nieożywiona - wszechobecna, niedoceniana wartość (6/8) 9:30 Siły powietrzne świata: Brytyjskie myśliwce (3/20) 10:25 Przygoda z przyrodą: Alaska - lotnicy bezdroży (13/15) 11:15 Ten cudowny dzień: Mariam i wodne duchy Gwinei (6/13) 11:45 Ten cudowny dzień: Święta Wody w Tajlandii (4/13) 12:20 Przygoda z przyrodą: Pieski preriowe (11/15) 13:10 Mój przyjaciel Heinz. Jak Iran uzyskał bombę atomową? 14:05 Świątynie wiedzy: West Point (2/3) 15:05 Geniusz zaklęty w zdjęciach: Filmy na papierze fotograficznym (4/6) 16:15 Jak sprzeniewierzono irackie miliardy... 17:10 Księga rekordów Szutki 18:40 Sercowa kabała 19:50 Przygoda z przyrodą: Powrót wilków do Yellowstone (5/15) 20:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Siły powietrzne świata: Włoskie lotnictwo wojskowe (4/20) 21:45 Premiera. Lotnictwo: Siły powietrzne świata: Szwedzkie lotnictwo wojskowe (5/20) 22:40 Borys Jelcyn bez tajemnic 23:40 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Rekonstrukcja twarzy (3/7) 0:35 Moja wstrząsająca historia: Nie mogę przestać rosnąć (4/7) 1:35 Historie skandaliczne: Upadła gwiazda (2/6) 2:35 Przygoda z przyrodą: Niedźwiedzia wojna (6/15) 3:25 Przygoda z przyrodą: Zwierzęta w Central Parku (7/15) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Oblicza Ameryki 7:00 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 7:30 Samo życie (985) 8:00 Samo życie (986) 8:30 Samo życie (987) 9:00 Samo życie (988) 9:30 Samo życie (989) 10:00 Sport 11:30 Raport specjalny: Zwalczyć głód 12:00 Trędowata (3) 13:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Kumulacja (77) 13:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Podstęp (78) 14:00 Tango z aniołem: Wizje i urojenia (16) 15:00 Na zawsze razem 16:00 Kochaj mnie, kochaj!: W sieci (1) 16:50 Się kręci 17:15 Dziki 2. Pojedynek: Skarb kapitana Koeniga (16) 18:00 Tylko miłość (16) 19:00 Klinika samotnych serc (16) 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trędowata (3) 21:30 Liga Mistrzów Śmiechu 22:05 Się kręci 22:30 Psie serce: Oskar (8) 23:30 Tylko miłość (16) 0:30 Wydarzenia 1:00 Sport 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Halo Hans!: Marmurowa kochanka (2) 4:00 Oblicza Ameryki 4:30 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia 5:20 Nasze dzieci Polsat Sport 7:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 9:00 Skeleton: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Cesanie 10:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kitzbühel (Austria) 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:30 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska 15:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 17:10 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 19:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 21:10 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 23:20 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Bielefeld 1:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Polska Liga Siatkówki 9:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 11:00 A1 Grand Prix: Wyścig w Nowej Zelandii 13:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kitzbühel (Austria) 14:50 Piłka nożna: Liga włoska 17:00 Narciarstwo alpejskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Kitzbühel (Austria) 18:00 Piłka nożna: Liga grecka 20:00 Piłka nożna: Liga belgijska 22:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 0:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Mistrzostwa Europy 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:25 Operacja "Kusza" 8:20 Na skraju miasta 9:45 Żona moich marzeń 11:25 Przeminęło z wiatrem 15:00 Myszy i ludzie 16:55 Wspaniały świat braci Grimm 19:05 Mogambo 21:00 Stacja arktyczna "Zebra" 23:20 Sala kinowa 23:45 Zbieg z Alcatraz 1:15 Na skraju miasta 2:40 TCM Classic Shorts 2007: Perfect to Begin 3:00 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid 5:05 Zbieg z Alcatraz Tele 5 6:25 Prognoza pogody 6:30 Telezakupy 9:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 9:45 Bajka za bajką (3/26) 10:15 Bajka za bajką (4/26) 10:50 Prognoza pogody 10:55 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne 11:55 Buon Appetito! (3) 12:50 Akwanauci 13:20 Schody do nieba 15:10 Rowan Atkinson Live 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:20 Zmagania z aligatorami 18:05 Fortuna albo miłość 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Bat 21 21:55 Prognoza pogody 22:05 Upiorny wieczór, czyli Skibomagiel 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (8/10) 23:35 Punkt G (8/16) 0:05 Dziewczyna do wzięcia 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Aparatka (29) 6:25 Klub Winx 3: Drużyna światła (7) 6:50 Zakręceni gliniarze: Miki Bingo (39) 7:15 Zoey 101: Dziewczyny będą chłopakami (24) 7:40 ZOOM 8:05 Kod Lyoko 3: Zawody (6) 8:30 Karol do kwadratu 2: Zanik pamięci (16) 9:05 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (13) 9:08 Przymierzalnia 9:10 Przymierzalnia: Bratz 2 (12) 9:30 Przymierzalnia 9:40 Przymierzalnia: Gwiazda od zaraz 3 (6) 10:05 Przymierzalnia 10:20 Przymierzalnia: Naturalnie, Sadie (7) 10:50 Przymierzalnia 11:00 Przymierzalnia: Friday Wear 3 (14) 11:10 Ruby Gloom (24) 11:35 Friday Wear: Klucz do duszy (8) 11:40 White Air 13:05 Krewni i znajomi królika 13:30 Świat Raven: Pan Doskonały (29) 13:55 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Wielka miłość (71) 14:20 Brejk 14:30 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (4) 14:55 Brejk 15:05 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (19) 15:30 Brejk 15:40 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Dryft (23) 16:05 Brejk 16:10 Histeria: Wojna o niepodległość 2 (12) 16:35 Pinky i Mózg: Kto dusi się i krztusi (54) 17:00 Ekstremalne kaczory: Mistrzowie Wimbledonu (28) 17:10 Freakazoid 2: Freakazoid chrzestny (1) 17:35 Kod Lyoko 3: Tajemnica (7) 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Feralny bieg (17) 18:25 Na wysokiej fali (20) 18:50 Wielka płyta 19:15 Ruby Gloom (25) 19:40 Dziewczyny i miłość: Młode, utalentowane i samotne (18) 20:05 Świat Raven: Bez odwrotu (30) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zmienność uczuć (72) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Colourcloud Palace (21) 21:30 Fresh Air: Need for Speed: ProStreet 22:00 Review Territory 22:30 Fresh Air: Beowulf 23:00 Making of: "Obcy" kontra "Predator" - selekcja naturalna 23:15 Colourcloud Palace (20) 23:45 Fresh Air: Wiedźmin 0:15 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 6:25 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 7:15 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 7:40 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 8:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 8:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) 9:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 9:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 10:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Tajemnice afrykańskich faraonów 11:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 12:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 13:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 13:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 14:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 14:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) 15:00 Regionalne przysmaki z Joan Cusack: Hiszpania 15:55 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 16:50 Wyprawy na krańce Ziemi: Tajemnice afrykańskich faraonów 17:45 Targ kulinarnych cudów (5) 18:10 Targ kulinarnych cudów (6) 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Dary natury 19:05 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (1) 19:35 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Francja (2) 20:05 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (8) 20:30 Święto smakoszy - droga 66 (9) 21:00 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Zachowanie 21:55 Luksusowe rezydencje: Przestrzeń życiowa 22:20 Luksusowe rezydencje: Kwestia gustu 22:45 Wielkie projekty - wnętrza (5) 23:35 Hotele dla dwojga: Szanghaj 0:00 Śnieżny patrol: Andora 0:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA (11) 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Teksas - Rambler Road 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Korea 3:00 World Café - Azja: Amritsar 3:30 World Café - Azja: Bali 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (8) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa TVN 24 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Progr@m 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:45 Ostatnie piętro 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:45 Świat reporterów 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Kawa na ławę 18:10 Loża prasowa 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:10 Firma 19:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:45 Portfel 20:00 Serwis informacyjny 20:10 Prosto z Polski 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:10 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny 0:00 Ostatnie piętro 0:20 Supermeteo 0:30 Serwis sportowy 0:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 1:00 Supermeteo 1:10 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:00 Szkło kontaktowe - lupa tygodnia 2:40 Świat reporterów 2:55 Serwis sportowy 3:00 Serwis informacyjny 3:25 Prognoza pogody 3:30 Skrót filmowy 3:32 Supermeteo 3:40 Wydanie drugie, poprawione 4:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 4:50 Świat reporterów 5:00 Supermeteo 5:10 Nieruchomości TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 8:15 Nigella ucztuje 8:45 Miasto kobiet 9:45 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago 10:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 10:45 Magiel towarzyski 11:25 Kamienie szlachetne 11:30 Salon piękności - the best of 12:00 Lekcja stylu 2 12:30 Perfekcyjna pani domu 13:30 Nigella ucztuje 14:00 Miasto kobiet 15:00 Uwaga, faceci! (4) 15:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 16:20 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 17:00 Jak dobrze być: Cameron Diaz 17:30 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (1/5) 18:30 Magiel towarzyski 19:10 Telewizja od kuchni 19:30 Uniwersytet Zodiak 20:00 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 20:50 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Andrzej Zaucha 21:20 Przeglądarka 21:30 Biografie: Ian Fleming 22:25 Kamienie szlachetne 22:30 Zaklinacze wnętrz 23:00 Hotel Babylon (15) 0:00 66 niezapomnianych chwil telewizji 0:30 Salon piękności - the best of 1:00 Co za tydzień 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Biografie: ABBA 3:00 Poznaj moich rodziców 3:25 Notes kulinarny 3:50 Ona, czyli ja 4:15 Szkoła randkowania 4:40 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Telezakupy 7:00 Test 300 7:30 Auto Mundial 8:00 Na każdą kieszeń 8:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 9:00 Gadżet Lab 9:30 Operacja Tuning 10:00 Jazda polska 10:30 Powietrzny patrol 11:00 Cięcie, gięcie 11:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 12:00 Turbo kamera 12:30 Test 300 13:00 Top Gear 14:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 15:00 Wypadek - przypadek 15:30 Kuchnia boksu 16:00 Coś poszło nie tak 16:30 Automaniak Max 17:30 Na osi 18:00 28 sekund 18:30 Wędkarstwo - męskie hobby 19:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 19:30 Na każdą kieszeń 20:00 Jazda polska 20:30 Operacja Tuning 21:00 Powietrzny patrol 21:30 Coś poszło nie tak 22:00 Kuchnia boksu 22:30 Cięcie, gięcie 23:00 Zakup kontrolowany 4 0:00 Onboard 0:30 Na każdą kieszeń 1:00 Auto Mundial 1:30 Test 300 2:00 Wypadek - przypadek 2:30 Jazda polska 3:00 Operacja Tuning 3:30 Garaż dwóch takich 4:00 Cięcie, gięcie 4:30 Uwaga! Pirat! 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:05 Wojna domowa: Wywiadówka (3/15) 9:35 Wojna domowa: Pierwszy dzień (4/15) 10:10 Upadek muru berlińskiego (7) 10:20 Upadek muru berlińskiego (8) 10:35 Upadek muru berlińskiego (9) 11:00 Niedziela z baletem: Klejnoty 12:35 Więcej niż fikcja: Moja amerykańska rodzina 14:00 Dianne Reeves 15:00 Teatr Telewizji: Bunia 16:05 Włodzimierz Nahorny w hołdzie Szymanowskiemu - "Mity" 16:20 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:05 Niedziela z... Olgą Lipińską (1) 18:00 Ballady Bułata Okudżawy 19:00 Niedziela z... Olgą Lipińską (2) 20:30 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Revue 21:30 Kabaret Olgi Lipińskiej: Misiek 22:25 Studio TVP Kultura: Bemibem 22:30 Archiwum rocka i big-beatu: Bemibem 22:50 Kino krótkich filmów: Skok 23:00 Trzeci punkt widzenia 23:30 Lato miłości: Impreza (3) 0:25 Kino nocne: Słońce wschodzi raz na dzień 1:55 Legendy gitary: Blues 2:55 Lew Tołstoj. Większy od innych 3:45 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Charts 13:00 O co kaman? 14:00 Parot 14:30 Kocha, nie kocha 15:00 Specjalista 17:00 Viva Celebrations 17:30 VIVA Hits Polska 18:00 2008 18:30 Shibuya 19:00 Street Charts 20:00 Chartsurfer 21:30 Eurotop 22:30 Planet VIVA 23:00 Łatwa kasa Zone Europa 8:00 Okruchy dnia 10:20 Pożegnanie z filmem: Zbóje, rozdział VII 12:30 Toulouse-Lautrec 14:35 Żołnierze spod Salaminy 16:40 Koniec nauki 18:20 Córka maharadży (2/3) 20:00 Kariera Emmy Harte (3-ost.) 21:50 Okruchy dnia 0:10 Obsesja zazdrości 1:50 Serpico 3:55 Córka maharadży (2/3) AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 172 Australia 2001 13:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2001 14:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Michael Watkins, USA 2000 15:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2006 16:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 17:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 172 Australia 2001 18:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2001 19:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Michael Watkins, USA 2000 20:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 9 USA 2006 21:00 Skazani za niewinność - serial kryminalny odc. 10 USA 2006 22:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 23:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 00:00 Tajne akcje CIA - serial sensacyjny odc. 17 USA/Kanada 2001 01:00 Bez pardonu - serial kryminalny odc. 3 reż. Michael Watkins, USA 2000 02:00 The Shield: Świat glin 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2004 03:00 Uśpiona komórka - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 USA 2005 AXN Sci-Fi 12:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 13:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 14:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 15:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2007 16:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 17:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 18:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 19:00 Władca zwierząt 3 - serial przygodowy odc. 22 reż. Peter Andrikidis, Ian Gilmour, Australia/Kanada/USA 2000 20:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2007 21:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 22:00 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty - thriller SF odc. 2 ost. reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Marguerite Moreau, Malcolm McDowell, Danny Nucci, Dennis Hopper USA 2002 23:40 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 17 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:30 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 2 - serial SF odc. 18 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 01:20 Podpalaczka: Dzień zemsty - thriller SF odc. 2 ost. reż. Robert Iscove, wyk. Marguerite Moreau, Malcolm McDowell, Danny Nucci, Dennis Hopper USA 2002 03:00 Akta Dresdena - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 USA/Kanada 2007 04:00 Cuda - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 reż. Bill D'Elia, John Fawcett i inni, USA 2003 Cinemax 2 06:00 W poszukiwaniu cudów - komedia obyczajowa reż. Charles Gormley, wyk. Tom Conti, Helen Mirren, David Hayman, Brian Pettifer Wlk. Brytania 1985 07:30 Fatalna broń - dramat sensacyjny reż. Chuan Lu, wyk. Wen Jiang, Nina Huang Fan, Shi Liang, Xiaoning Liu Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania/USA 2000 09:05 Nocna afera - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ernest R. Dickerson, wyk. John Turturro, John Heard, Kevin Anderson, Nicholas Turturro USA 2002 10:45 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Inspirujące kobiety - magazyn filmowy 11:15 Jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów - komedia romantyczna reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Goldie Hawn, Chevy Chase, Charles Grodin, Robert Guillaume USA 1980 12:55 Zmiana adresu - komedia reż. Emmanuel Mouret, wyk. Emmanuel Mouret, Frédérique Bel, Fanny Valette, Dany Brillant Francja 2006 14:25 Apollo 13 - dramat obyczajowy reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Bill Paxton, Kevin Bacon, Gary Sinise, Ed Harris, Kathleen Quinlan, David Andrews USA 1995 16:45 Jazzowe Imperium - komedia reż. Pekka Mandart, wyk. Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo Finlandia 2004 18:25 W poszukiwaniu cudów - komedia obyczajowa reż. Charles Gormley, wyk. Tom Conti, Helen Mirren, David Hayman, Brian Pettifer Wlk. Brytania 1985 20:00 Kogo cieszy słońce - komediodramat reż. Matt Bissonnette, wyk. Lukas Haas, Molly Parker, Adam Scott, R.H. Thomson Kanada 2006 22:00 Hotel Erotica - serial erotyczny odc. 6 reż. Gary Dean Orona, USA 2004 23:25 Gracz - komediodramat reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Tim Robbins, Greta Scacchi, Whoopi Goldberg, Fred Ward USA 1992 01:30 Kochankowie z sąsiedztwa - komediodramat reż. Neil LaBute, wyk. Amy Brenneman, Aaron Eckhart, Catherine Keener, Nastassja Kinski USA 1998 03:10 Przetrwać w Nowym Jorku - dramat biograficzny reż. Scott Kalvert, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Patrick McGaw, Lorraine Bracco, Mark Wahlberg USA 1995 04:50 W blasku Hollywood: Leonardo DiCaprio - serial dokumentalny 05:15 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Jessica Alba, Paul Walker - magazyn filmowy Comedy Central 06:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 221 USA 1988 06:30 Roseanne - serial odc. 222 USA 1988 07:00 Roseanne - serial odc. 223 USA 1988 07:25 Roseanne - serial odc. 224 USA 1988 08:00 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 101 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:25 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 102 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 08:50 Miłość z o.o. - serial odc. 103 reż. Henry Chan, Katy Garretson, USA 2005 09:10 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 504 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 09:35 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 505 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 506 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 10:25 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 122 USA 2001 10:50 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 201 USA 2001 11:20 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 326 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 11:45 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 401 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:15 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 402 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 103 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 104 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 507 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 13:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 508 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 202 USA 2001 14:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 203 USA 2001 15:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 204 USA 2001 15:35 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 403 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda - serial odc. 404 reż. Will MacKenzie, USA 1999 16:30 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 103 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 16:55 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 104 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:15 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 105 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 17:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 507 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:15 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 508 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 18:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 509 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:10 Gotowe na wszystko - serial, odcinek specjalny reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 20:00 Zielone skrzydło - serial odc. 204 Wlk. Brytania 2004 21:00 Zelig - komedia reż. Woody Allen, wyk. Mia Farrow, Stephanie Farrow, John Buckwalter, Paul Nevens, Sol Lomita, Jean Trowbridge, Erma Campbell, Robert Berger, John Rothman, Patrick Horgan, Julius Schaub, Willy Holt, Charles Denny, Irving Ho USA 1983 22:25 Kookły - program rozrywkowy odc. 102 22:50 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 104 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:15 Włatcy Móch - serial odc. 105 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 23:40 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 105 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:05 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 106 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 00:30 Głowa rodziny - serial odc. 107 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 01:00 Było sobie porno - program rozrywkowy odc. 104 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 411 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 412 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial odc. 413 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 02:40 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 603 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:05 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 604 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:30 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 605 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 04:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 420 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 04:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 421 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:00 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 422 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 05:30 Pan złota rączka - serial odc. 423 reż. Geoff Nelson, USA 1998 Fox Life 08:10 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 5, Dziewczyna, o której wszyscy myślą, że się zabija 09:10 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 14, Jeszcze jedna reklama USA 2003 09:40 Hope i Faith - serial komediowy odc. 15, Carmen USA 2003 10:00 Zaginiona - serial sensacyjny odc. 11, Propozycja USA 2006 11:00 Poślubione armii - serial obyczajowy odc. 11, Prawda i konsekwencje USA 2007 12:00 Kevin Hill - serial, dramat odc. 13, Najlepszy przyjaciel mężczyzny reż. Arvin Brown, Milan Cheylov, USA 2004 12:55 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 16, Chłopiec z sąsiedztwa USA 2000 13:45 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 17, Poradzę sobie USA 2000 14:35 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 6, Dziewczyna, która ma do czynienia z perwersją 15:30 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 2 USA 15:55 Proste życie - serial komediowy odc. 3 USA 16:25 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? - reality show odc. 14 17:50 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 23, Kid Rock 18:15 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 12, Porwanie USA 2003 19:10 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 5, Kluczowa impreza USA 1998 19:35 Will i Grace - serial komediowy odc. 6, Nowożeńcy USA 1998 20:05 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 6, Perfekcyjna rodzina reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:00 Bracia i Siostry - serial, dramat odc. 7, Rodzinne ranczo reż. Ken Olin, USA 2006 21:55 Fuks - serial odc. 3, Łatwo przyszło łatwo poszło reż. Laurie McCarthy, Gwendolyn M. Parker i inni, USA 2006 22:45 America's Next Top Model - reality show odc. 7, Dziewczyny, które stają się zupełnie nagie 23:40 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 18, Po trzydziestce USA 2000 00:35 Ally McBeal - serial komediowy odc. 19, Zatańczymy? USA 2000 01:35 Agent w Spódnicy - serial komediowy odc. 20, Hibernacja reż. Oley Sassone, Reza Badiyi, USA 2002 02:25 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 25, Carson Kressley Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Słoneczny krem jajeczny - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 08:10 Na słodko 3: Dżem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 08:35 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 09:00 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 09:30 Kuchnia od nowa - reality show odc. 9 10:15 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 4 10:20 Dania w pół godziny: Coś smacznego dla chorego - magazyn kulinarny odc. 74 10:45 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 11:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 11:45 Sobota w kuchni: Lesley Walters i Gino D'Acampo - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:15 Otwarcie wkrótce: Winnica na półwyspie Niagara - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 12:50 Sposób na przyjęcie: W świecie mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 19 13:15 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Kurczak aksamitny - Piotr Najsztub - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 13:40 Antony w Maroku - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 12 14:05 Ken Hom i kuchnia chińska: Makarony - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 14:30 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 14:55 Hell's Kitchen 2 - reality show odc. 8 15:40 Szef kuchni!: Nowy model - serial komediowy odc. 14 Wlk. Brytania 1993 16:10 Surfing po menu 2: Półwysep Eyre - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 16:40 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 17:15 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 17:45 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 4 18:00 Smakosze w dziczy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:30 Restauracja Jamiego: Praktyki - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:20 Czyje przyjęcie wygra najwięcej? - reality show odc. 8 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Naleśniki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 20:00 Kudłacze na motorach: Si i Dave w Meksyku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 12 20:35 Globe-cooker: Brazylia - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 Francja 2006 21:35 Na słodko 3: Melasa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 22:00 Ser w plasterkach: Sery australijskie - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 22:30 Kucharze świata - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 23:00 Z korkociągiem przez Italię: Wyspy i wulkany - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:30 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 20 00:25 Sobota w kuchni: Mike Robinson i Bill Granger - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 00:50 Kogel Mogel - program informacyjny odc. 4 01:00 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 01:30 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 19 02:00 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 02:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 02:50 Dania w pół godziny: Coś smacznego dla chorego - magazyn kulinarny odc. 74 03:15 Para w kuchni: Mule - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 03:45 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 04:15 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonałe chińskie pierożki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 17 04:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 Zone Romantica 06:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 50 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 07:00 Szmaciana lalka - telenowela odc. 51 reż. Griazio D`Angelo, Wenezuela 2000 08:00 Miłość to nie żart - film fabularny reż. Pete Schwaba, wyk. Pete Schwaba, Lauren Holly, Tony Goldwyn, Tom Lennon, Lance Barber USA 2005 10:00 Wywiady z gwiazdami: Gabriela Spanic 10:35 To jest życie: Oddajcie mi syna - serial odc. 36 Meksyk 2002 11:30 Miłość to nie żart - film fabularny reż. Pete Schwaba, wyk. Pete Schwaba, Lauren Holly, Tony Goldwyn, Tom Lennon, Lance Barber USA 2005 13:25 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 106 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 14:20 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 107 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 15:15 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 108 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 16:10 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 109 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 17:05 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 110 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 18:00 Mundoshow International - magazyn podróżniczy odc. 15 19:00 Kopciuszek - reality show odc. 23 20:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 28 21:00 Książę z bajki - relity show odc. 21 22:00 Opowieści o seksie zwykłych ludzi I - serial odc. 1 reż. Diego Palacio, Argentyna 2004 23:00 Miłość to nie żart - film fabularny reż. Pete Schwaba, wyk. Pete Schwaba, Lauren Holly, Tony Goldwyn, Tom Lennon, Lance Barber USA 2005 00:50 To jest życie: Kłopoty w pracy - serial odc. 35 Meksyk 2002 01:50 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 3 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 02:40 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 4 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 03:30 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 5 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 04:20 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 6 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 05:10 Córka ogrodnika - telenowela odc. 7 reż. Luis Alberto Lamata, Meksyk 2003 Movies 24 06:00 Spadająca gwiazda - film kryminalny 07:45 Gorzka zemsta - thriller 09:30 Cindy - film obyczajowy 11:15 Pieśń serca - dramat obyczajowy 13:00 Perry Mason: Fatalna moda - film kryminalny 14:45 Pechowe zdjęcie - film kryminalny 16:30 Przerwane milczenie - dramat obyczajowy 18:15 Doktor Quinn: Serce na dłoni - film obyczajowy 20:00 Perry Mason: Zazdrosny dowcipniś - film kryminalny 21:30 Mary Higgins Clark's: Na dobre i na złe - dramat obyczajowy 23:30 Zakazane igraszki - thriller erotyczny 01:15 Pocałunek syreny - film erotyczny 03:00 Defekt krwi - film kryminalny 04:30 Spadająca gwiazda - film kryminalny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Movies 24 z 2008 roku